Trinity of a Different Color
by Mumpalump
Summary: So three girls waltz right into the world of heartless and nobodies seraching for a sign of something left in their past...but they find three guys instead...where will this lead? RikuxOC CloudxOC ?xOC KairixSora
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! So this is my first installation of the new story i am writing and i hope you guys like it... and understand it. Haha cuz if you don't then please tell me where you dont XD cuz i'm not the best at explaining things in words...**

**So I'm not sure whose going to be paired up with who yet but i know Cloud and Riku will def have an oc to hug on...**

**D so since i do not own these characters or affiliations with them i have to write this disclaimer... haha**

**Enjoi! **

--

"Shut up."

"No. There is definitely something wrong with your gummi."

"Uhm you are wrong. It's supposed to sound like that so shut up."

"Well _okay_ but if a fluffy pink ball protruding from the elevation of the defensive gear is a new thing…then I just p'wnd you."

"Too bad that you can't – wait a fluffy pink ball?"

"Oyesh my friend. A fluffy. Pink. Ball."

"WHAT THE-"

"Oh my goodness you two, give it a rest already." A girl with dark hair interrupted the bickering by throwing some groceries into the gummi ship and proceeding to hop in. But before the raven headed girl could follow through, an ear piercing scream from a girl with silver eyes ripped her from her status.

"GOD JESUS! WHAT IS THIS-"

"A fluffy pink ball. See. I told you." A tan girl was propped up against the gummi, gazing down upon the now fretting silver eyed girl whom was squatted at the side of the gummi.

"Uhm ya! I can see that! What I meant was how-"

"Well god, jump all over me. I was just trying to help."

"Stop interrupting me dammit!" The silver eyed lass threw a spiteful glare towards the girl standing above her. The tan girl arched her back to give herself momentum to bounce off the side of the gummi and walk away.

"Oye." The tan one said as she smirked over her shoulder.

_Sigh, way to choose your fate…way to choose your fate…_The shadow headed girl shook her head as she smiled inwardly at the two's bickering. Which got her thinking _how'd we end up here…in a place like this… _The minute smile faded as her eyes fell to the floor remembering _o yea…that happened…_

The three girls couldn't exactly remember what had happened on that blustery night, but they can imagine. And that's worse than remembering. Imagining that your family died. Your pets. Your friends. Your world. All of the beloved things were consumed by darkness. Complete and utter darkness.

The girl shook it off with a sense of happiness that overwhelmed her as she saw the squatted girl now poking the "fluffy pink ball" and the silver eyed girl watching her every move from a distance. _This is my family now. This is my world now. These are my friends. _The inward smile reappeared as the girl poked it one more time and fell back onto her butt.

"OH MY BUDDHA! IT MOVED!" The silver eyes became large discs as the 'fluffy pink ball' regained its composure and lifted it's spherical like self from the shell of the gummi and began to hover in midair.

"Whoa." The tan girl stepped closer to the object as it drifted about. It would slowly fall like a dandelion seed in spring but then it would get bursts of energy where it would shoot back up, if only for a second. It sort of resembled a bunny tail on cartoons. You know, perfectly round, fluffy from every side, the works. But it was pink, and not attached to a bunny. Oh yea and it was floating. Nothing odd about that, right?

"Don't touch it!" The gray eyed girl stated but with an overly loud voice.

"Shut it. I'm not going to touch. I'm just going to…" The tan girl purposely stuck out her finger to run across its cotton ball like body. But just as she did this, the ball flew straight up out of sight.

"Well who else thought that was odd?" The dark headed girl watched the place where it had been in the sky just a few moments before. The other's heads were pointed in the same direction when both hands shot directly up simultaneously.

"I think this whole place is odd." The silver eyed girl hoisted herself up from the ground and dusted her rear off.

"Me too." The tan girl promptly threw her left hand up to her forehead and began to peer at the sky as if trying to see where the 'fluffy pink ball' had gone.

"What do you say we spend the night here in this town, and then make our way to whatever world we're headed to tomorrow? Cuz I am beat like a rag." The raven headed girl sighed.

"Sounds like a date to me." The silver headed girl checked the place on the gummi where the 'fluffy pink ball' was stationed just to make sure that there wasn't any holes or dents in the shell. Who knows, holes could ruin warp travel or flight time.

"A date?" The girl with bronzed skin raised one eyebrow, "No. I will and would refuse a date with you."

"Oh pish posh. Come on you know that deep deep deeeeeep down inside that dark dank heart that you really love me," The silver eyed girl stood from her bent over position and spun on her heels finishing her sentence with a devious grin of sorts, "and that secretly you have a lesbian crush on me."

The tanned girl just rolled her eyes and snorted at this comment making the dark headed girl laugh and the silver eyed girl to bat her eyelashes back at her.

"Fine. It's a date." The tan girl cracked a smile when these words were evoked from her mouth because they knew that neither one of them had had a date in forever so why not joke and call this one.

"Haha yay! Look at us, getting along, like the good ol' days." This remark from the darker headed girl seemed to put a little black rain cloud over everyone's head at that moment because they all remembered, they all knew. But they could not dwell on the past.

To brighten up the three the silver headed girl said, "Hey, it's only 7. Why not go out and party it up a bit with some boys before we go to bed!"

"Good luck finding boys around here." The dark headed girl blew a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Oh come on, I saw some on the steps on our way back into town."

"Ya! I totally did too." The tan girl spoke up.

"Okay, if we can find a bar or somewhere that has some sort of beverage that would be awesome. Bedsides being beat, I am also rather thirsty." The dark girl stated quite plainly.

"Right," The silver eyed girl wiggled her eyebrows and threw a glance at the tan girl. "Thirsty."

"I know what she's thirsty for." The tan girl elbowed the silver eyed girl while a leer crept across that face.

"Ugh. I'm being serious you two." The raven head put her hands on her hips and shook the amusement off her face.

"Uhuh, sure you are." The girl with gray eyes said spinning on her heels and waltzing away from the gummi shaking her hips as she walked. This stance made the tan and raven headed girls crack up in hysterics making the silver eyed girl turn around gawking at the others.

"Actually uhm, can you do that walk again for me one more time?" The raven headed girl asked after gaining her composure.

Then the tan girl put her fingertips to her chin in mock thought and said, "I'd tap that."

"Oh shutty." The silver eye girl pouted leaving the other two rolling on the floor.

"Riku! Do not touch that!"

"Why not?"

"I said no!"

"Tell me why and I won't."

"No."

"Why."

"No."

"Ok then you don't mind me touching it."

"No!"

"Then why!?"

"…because…"

"…Why…"

"I am being totally serious. If you two don't stop fighting over nothing-"

"You'll what Kairi? What could you possibly do?"

"Well _Riku_ I am so glad you asked that."

"Why? Would you rather me ask it?"

"No Sora. I was goin-"

"Why don't you want me too-"

"SORA! Shut up!"

"Yea Sora, can it."

"YOU TOO RIKU!"

"Hey did you know that you made a rhyme, Kairi?"

Riku and Sora cracked up at their best friend's face when the keyblade master posed this question. They created this obvious chaos over nothing, as usual. Well except for the whole, competition for Kairi but both of their ego's were blown up so much that they both pretty much thought they had her. Even though Riku knew that Sora had totally beat him at the game of her heart. _Oh my god…I am going to do something drastic if these two don't quit this_…

"Don't you two have something better to do besides bother me?" Kairi inquired.

"I do." Riku said in compliance but said nothing more. He simply shut his eyes and put his hands behind his head. Both Kairi and Sora waited for the rest to come. But no words danced from his lips.

"And?" Sora got fed up with the silence and asked more.

"And…well it's 7. No time. Almost dark. Sleep." Riku stated not changing his stance.

"…" Kairi just glared at him with no amusement whatsoever.

Riku could feel the eye darts being shot at him so in one motion he threw his hands up in defeat.

"Fine! I'm gone." With this said he walked out of the hotel room and down the hall. And instead of going to his room he decided to walk something's off before going to bed.

Every step he took he could feel his heart being lugged farther and farther into the darkness. Maybe it was because his heart was dark. Or maybe it was because he just simply didn't have another heart to care for. Or maybe it was because he heart was ten sizes too small. ( XD kay I'm done) He turned a corner and saw Cloud leaning against a wall staring up at the dusk sky.

"Cloud."

"Riku." Cloud removed his eyes from an appearing star and they landed on Riku. The silver headed teenager smirked at Cloud mostly because they were both practically in the same position and they couldn't do a thing about it. You know with the whole 'dark is taking over bit'.

"What's up?" Riku asked his eyes dancing along the sign to Tifa's bar.

"Searching for Sephiroth."

_Hah typical Cloud answer. _Riku mused himself with the idea over and over that Cloud and Sephiroth were somehow…_no…never…but haha it would be really funny…_

"I mean besides that." Riku's eyes darted back onto Cloud's orbs.

"…Nothing really." Cloud's eyes lifted themselves back to the stars again. "How about yourself?"

"Same actually." Riku replied in a monotone voice. "Well not the searching for Sephiroth part, but the other part." Riku's lazy smile drifted across his face when he laughed.

Cloud just smirked a bit but kept staring at the sky.

"Where's Sora?"

"In Kairi's room doing you-know-what with you-know-who." Riku rolled his eyes in thought of this as Cloud's eyes squinted at Riku with a grin. "Ah you know kid's…nowadays."

Just then something pink caught Riku's eye. He cocked his head in confusion while Cloud followed his gave only to find a 'fluffy pink ball' at the end of it. They both simultaneously cocked an eyebrow as it shot up out of sight.

"So anyways…how's Aerith?" Riku asked ripping his gaze off the star where the 'fluffy pink ball' had been.

"Aw man, you know what?" The silver headed girl searched her body.

"No I've never met what. Please tell me what what is like." The tan girl stated in a monotone fashion never taking her eyes from ahead.

"I don't think I brought my keys to the-"

"I got 'em." The dark girl waved them around in her hand before she shoved them back in her front pocket.

"Awesome." The Silver eyed girl looked relieved as her body drooped.

"So where is this place?" The shadow haired girl questioned the other two.

"Well it was up ahead." _Was…what did she mean by was…_the dark haired girl thought for a moment on what the tanned girl had just said, "But it looks like we have some unwanted company." That was when the girls saw what was appearing before their eyes. Purple warp holes randomly appeared out of thin air and out of these shadows came many black figures.

"Oh my god, not these things again." The silver haired girl rolled her eyes as a corkscrew shaped sword appeared in her hand. She stood with her weight deviated onto on leg as she took the white bladed sword and swung it around her head once to create a blue glow from the tip.

The dark headed girl just placed herself with feet at shoulders width and arms to her side. She was definitely not in her fighting stance; but while the shadows skipped from the left and to the left a deep dark but shimmering blade in the shape of a boomerang dissipated from a dark cloud that was forming from behind. The boomerang was a good 7 inches taller than she was to put it quite straightly.

The other girl, on the other hand, had other means of fighting. Instead of fighting with weapons, she preferred her 'feral' side. She tossed her head back in laughter as the shadows darted after her motionless form. Her eyes glowed a deep green as she lunged forward on one foot and her body quickly shape shifted into a large wolf like creature.

The two girls with weapons quickly defeated the shadows with one clean swoop of the sword while the girl, with wolf like qualities, chased them until they fled. The giant canine shrunk her deep blue fur back into a ball as a person emerged and stretched. The other's let their swords disappear with a poof of smoke.

(I don't really like describing this sort of fight scene because it's pointless to my plot but their will be others that I will go into detail about so yay! Me haha)

"Damn. They are here too." The tan one said with a flick of her hair.

"Yea, no kidding…I'm kid of tired of fighting them all the time." The silver one expressed.

"Me too. But we don't really know what they are. All we know is that when you swing at them, they sort of…" The dark headed one said.

"…poof…" said the silver one using her hands as conveyers for the word.

"Maybe someone at the bar will know?" The tan one said examining her body for any scratches or bruises.

"Ya." Stated the shadow headed one.

"Is this the place?" Silver expressed pointing to a nearby joint with a sign hat stuck out.

"7th heaven hmm? Sounds right to me." The tan one said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Oh no. I see company." The dark one stated.

"Where are they!? I'll kill the little shits if they even dare to touch me!" Silver said when he hand came out prepared for a mass murder right then and there.

"No. Wrong company." Silver looked at the Tan one who was staring up ahead at the two young men chatting.

"Oh. That kind of company." The silver one nodded and then a devious smile crept up on her face, "Go and get cha some of that ass!"

Both the tan girl and the dark headed girl twisted heir heads around so they could get a good look at the cackling silver eyed girl.

"That was not funny, even in the slightest." The dark headed one stated.

"AW come on lighten up, I was trying to have some fun. But I do however see just two. Looks like we are going to have to fight over one or somebody is going to be having a threesome!" Silver said this in a very childlike manner so much so to the sense that it made Tan and Dark hoot.

"By the way Cloud, have you ever noticed how much…" Riku began to say something that was very important at the time but at that same moment, something much more important came into view. Three ladies waltz up the street and they seemed to be walking their way up the alley. Riku left the sentence hanging which always bugged the crap out of Cloud so cloud took his eyes off the stars they were once set on and flicked them towards Riku.

"Wha-" and then he saw that Riku's turquoise eyes were caught on something much more important than he was. So he followed his gaze until he saw the three ladies walking up the street laughing over who knows what. I'm sure they both stood there for what seemed like hours on end, just staring, not thinking, but gawking. Until one of the girls pinned their eyes down with her own. It was an instant reflex as they both shifted their eyes away immediately.

As the three approached, Riku and Cloud decided to get a full over view of what was coming up.

The first one that came into sight was a girl with Silver eyes as plain as day. Riku could see them as well as Cloud. They were not as frightening as one would think but a rather soft looking silvery tone. She walked with a rather peppy gate like Sora but with a hint of more sarcasm than Sora. Her hair, which wasn't long but defiantly longer than either of their hair was tossed over one of her shoulders and was tied in a loose ponytail. It was a light orange tint and it made a nice swirl at the tip of the ponytail. Her bangs were pushed to one side of her face balancing the hair over the shoulder nicely with the bangs. Wearing a sapphire sweater that hung off her tanned shoulders she skipped in a circle around the other two girls. Her legs were covered with blue jeans that hung very nicely to her figure.

The next girl their eyes bounced to was the tanned girl that was slightly darker than the other two ladies. Her white t shirt was accented with a tie dyed scarf that hung around her neck, and covered one of her shoulders. A light brown belt was tossed loosely around her small frame and draped down over one of her hips which lead their eyes down further to the deep brown shorts she had on. Her legs were slender and showed a definitely tone to them. However her hair shoulder length and was cut in a choppy layers as it framed her face. It was a cerulean color while her eyes were a wonderful turquoise tone. Her eyes were large but were filled excitement in more ways than one. Her gate screamed confidence but yet she had dignity to herself.

While the final one was the dark headed one walked in time with the tanned one. This one had hair that was not the jet black color of the coats of organization but rather it had a purple hue to it. When the emergence of the moon glistened off her hair, a purple hue came about it to the point to where it looked like an eggplant color. The cut was mid back length and looked untamed but straight. Her skin was also tan but a bit lighter than the one before with a grey dress that came to her knees.

Riku and Cloud swapped glances at the oncoming ladies. All that Riku needed to say could be said with his eyes, _I'm going in… _Cloud turned his head from the ladies back to the door that swung open and then shut. Cloud followed Riku because he really did not want to confront any girl at the moment. (you know one of his cloud moments…sorta like pms…but better XD) But soon after the two boys had sat down at bar and started chatting with Tifa about the trials and tribulations, the three girls did walk in.

"Uhm what did I tell you guys." The tanned one said tossing her cerulean hair back out of her face.

"That this was a bar and yadda yadda yadda." The other two said in unison while snickering at the same time.

"Hey I see our company over there." The purple headed one stated pointing to the two boys seated at the tavern.

"Well I think I see three ladies that are by themselves." An innuendo came from the female soldiers mouth as she let that devious smirk creep across her face.

"No Tifa." Said a monotone Cloud.

"Riku?" Tifa asked almost pleadingly.

"Oh what? Do we bother you that much?" Riku asked while straightening his back acting all serious.

"No." Tifa shook her head tousling the black hair about, "But you do tend to scare the customer's away."

Riku scoffed like Riku does at Tifa's comment, as Tifa looked down upon him with a look that plainly said _hmm so that's how you're going to play. _

"Hiya! Welcome to Hollow Bastion. You three look new here." She gave that winning smile she always gave every unsuspecting victim right before she pounced. Riku's head dropped to the counter as Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Oh hi. We are new here, but we're just passer bys." The Silver headed one stated.

"But we would like a drink if you have one." The dark headed one sweetly beamed at Tifa. Tifa had her back turned to the three as she whipped up three orange colored drinks right away.

"It's on the house." Tifa smiled softly as she opened her mouth again. "So you three have any destination? Or just roaming?" The tan one looked her drink over as she took a sip and said,

"We really don't know where we are going but this is really good!" The tan one showed her teeth in a cute smile.

"Although we do have a question." The dark headed one asked.

"Hmm?" Tifa affirmed her existence.

"Uhm, Ok. So," The dark headed one choose her words carefully, " Uhm, when we were walking up there were these dark, black, dog like creatures that kept attacking us. And they have been on other worlds but we have thought nothing of them really. But do you happen to know anything about the background of these things?" That was a complete lie. And she knew it. But they didn't nor did they have to know. But Riku's head perked up at the mention of the heartless.

"They are called Heartless." Riku plainly stated. "We've tried getting rid of them but we have not found the main source of where they are coming from or how to rid this town of them completely." He said with a sigh never meeting the girls gaze.

"Oh, so they are not supposed to be here?" The silver eyed one asked.

"No. They never were."

"Well thank you." The dark headed one smiled at the young man. Riku finally looked up from his drink to meet their gaze.

--

AHHHH! i know right! how dare i let you go at such an...anticlimatic moment! hahaha but fo realz kep reading please it's bound to get better b/c im writing it and well i'm amazing

not really but just go with it haha

so i have a question uhm so who would you like to be paired up with who? Because at themoment i'm not sure which one goes with which...and who do you think the extra girl left over should go with because sadly i do not write threesome stories ( sorry... haha

oh and no yaoi couples please, haha i just can't write that kind of stuff, i do not have the talent for that (

hope you liked! comment and make me rly happy and answer my questions please cuz writers block sux majorly ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm eating Jello and watching the Toxic Avenger while writing…note to all of you reading this, never watch this movie…ever, you WILL lose brain cells. But no matter, on with the anti climatic ending I left you with months ago…hahahaha **

**A always i don't own kingdom hearts, however i do own my characters 3**

"Yea, it was my fault." Riku stated with a blank stare at the teenage girl standing in front of him.

"Your fault? For what?" The tan chick asked stooping down to tie her shoe but not taking her eyes off the aquamarine globes following hers.

"For setting the Heartless loose." Riku stated once again with a blank face but still staring at the tan girl with those eyes. She cocked her blue head to the side and raised a single eyebrow at him before questioning him again.

"You mean those black bubbles?" She smirked flipping her head back towards the door, her eyes danced with an illicit dare.

"Oh shut up." Tifa retorted with a snort. "That was not you, so don't get your ego all blown up." She rolled her eyes at the silver headed boys smile.

"Aw Tifa, I was simply trying to seem all manly and stuff." He pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and putting on the saddest face he could manage.

"Hmph."

"Well, you don't really have much to say do you Cloud?" Tifa asked wiggling an eyebrow at him.

"Why... Should I?" He asked giving her the most blatantly hateful stare ever. Tifa turned to another customer and began to chat with them seeing as how her friend was being a complete bastard at the moment, leaving the three girls to feel awkwardly awkward. But leave it to the bubbliest of the bunch to break the ice.

"Hiya! I'm Sheila!" The orange headed girl slightly bowed and grinned her widest trying to make friends. She also tended to let out a brief chuckle when she did this. So the dark headed one caught her drift and decided to follow the chain of introductions.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Genevieve." This one grasped both of her hands and stiffened her elbows and bowed. She has a sweet and innocent smile about her.

"Greyz." The tan one gave a cocky smile to both of the boys and Cloud looked up finally to meet their gaze.

"This is Cloud, and I'm Riku. And the pleasure is all ours." Riku said turning in his stool so he could prop his elbows up on the bar.

"Hi." Cloud said cracking a small smile at one of the girl's cackles.

"So, what are you guys doing in Hallow Bastion?" Genevieve watched as her orange headed friend trounced over to the juke box to poke it.

"Don't you think we should be asking those questions?" Riku inquired, looking slightly amused at the caught off guard face he received.

"Uhm…well, yes?" Genevieve looked rather confused and distracted at that moment because she was still watching her friend trying to get the machine to work. By this time, Sheila , had already managed to break something on the machine so she decided to rush over to her and help her out.

"Sorry about my distracted comrades," Greyz refered, "We're kinda tied up here until the morning." She took another sip of her drink as Riku stared intently, or maybe that was just because he had intense eyes. Something intrigued him about this girl, he wasn't sure what but it definitely sparked something. _Stupid horomones…_ he thought to himself as he shook it off.

"Number VI !"

"Yes Superior."

"Go now and bring me that girl."

"Ah my goodness…" Genevieve shook her dark locks as her neck bent towards the ground.

"I said I was sorry! I mean they should never put _that_ many buttons on one machine!"

"Either that or never let an incompetent moron touch a jukebox." Smirking mostly to herself, Greyz got a hand upside the back of her skull.

"She is not an incompetent moron." Genevieve spoke with a firmly while the boys and Sheila laughed. "She is slightly handicapped, that's all." Genevieve's smile was no longer one of sweetness but one of evil plotting.

Sheila's face dropped at this comment as she stood dumbfounded, trying her best to come up with a comeback.

"Hey! I'm the only one who knows how to fix a Gummi, always remember that!" Sheila pointed her finger at the two girls.

"But the true question is, can you fix those?" Genevieve's eyes got wide as Greyz pointed behind Sheila. Riku spun on his heels as he saw Genevieve's and Greyz's actions. Cloud pulled out his Buster sword (I think this is what it's called?) and said,

"Run."

"Who? Us?" Greyz asked.

"Do it." Cloud didn't answer her question.

"Make us." The orange girl twittered with a cocked head as a sword emitted from her hand and was pointed directly at him.

"Have you fought these before?" Riku motioned to the grey figures dancing behind Cloud while staring wide eyed at her sword.

"Well no but," just as Genevieve said this, a grey figure launched it self in the air and dove into the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHERE'S THE HOLE?!" Greyz screamed as her guard was caught at an unexpected moment.

"Exactly!" Riku screamed as one after the other different grey figures popped up and back into the ground.

"I don't care." Genevieve spoke very softly as a oversized, metallic boomerang appeared behind her feminine frame. Her blue eyes flicked to Riku's, then to the emerging monster below her feet. Greyz, aware of this grey "thing", wolf whistled to get it's attention and then proceeded to smirk.

"You think you can handle me?" Greyz cocked her head to one side as she felt her muscles tense and draw out. She picked one particular grey figure out of the rest and focused her now glowing jade eyes on it. The monsters skittered toward Greyz as her form slipped from human to not so human.

"Nah. They can't handle you. But I can!" Sheila popped out a cork screwed sword and waved it about her head one time before shining a blinding blue light on the grey beings.

_Woah…Ok…Maybe these girls do know what they are doing…_ Riku thought. He watched the grey figures as they were thrown back from Sheila's blast.

"Step back, and watch how the big girl's do it." Sheila told the boys as they stood there dumbfounded at what leapt out of thin air. The leaping thing turned its head to reveal the same aquamarine eyes that Greyz had.

"Riku's eyebrows knitted as he pointed, "Is that.."

"No time, just watch." Genevieve spoke as her feet slipped into their stance. She grasped the largest hole in the boomerang and hurled it at one of the figures. The enemy dodged the flying weapon with ease and began dancing its way toward the girl.

The boys lowered their weapons as the girls took on these grey figures. A deep blue wolf, possibly a large fox, pounced on one of the creatures with wings. Silver claws lashed out, and sliced through the creature like a hot knife on butter. This resulted in the creature dissipating, making the fox leave the former spot to ambush another one.

Cloud watched Sheila dance about this grey crow and poke it with her cork screwed sword, almost as if she was egging it to attack. The crow had about as much poking as it could take and suddenly took on the form of something pointy and sharp… both of which did not equal to a fluffy bunny according to Sheila.

"Sheila DUCK!" Genevieve screamed as the boomerang sliced through the once grey crow. Sheila fell to the ground as the boomerang continued past.

"Thanks for the head's up you guys._" _Sheila rolled her eyes as she gathered her bearings and squeezed her sword.

"What happened to them?!" Sheila screamed in awe as her eyes popped open.

"Greyz. That's what." Genevieve point with a single finger at the fox, whom just licked it's paws and glanced back at Sheila.

"Damn it Greyz! I wanted to take a few of them out this time." Sheila pouted and the dark blue fox shape shifted into a human girl.

"Where would all be going exactly? If I were you, I'd take them our to that trashy burger joint across-"

"Greyz…" Genevieve warns making Greyz sigh and shrug.

"To her, it could've been a compliment." She goes on to explain.

"So you've never fought them before?" Riku butts in breaking the girls quarrel while cocking an eyebrow.

"We've fought against ones like those, however they were black and were ground based" Genevieve explains.

"Uhuh, and they look like this!" Sheila proceeds to make an odd face, however it looks nowhere near to what she is trying to describe.

"No. Stick your tongue out." Greyz says, Sheila does. "And stand on one leg." Greyz says, Sheila does. "Now hold your hands up like your about to pounce, good." Riku is, by this time, attempting to stifle his laugh but failing miserably while Clouds is simply smiling.

"Now pay close attention to the monster stance this girl is in, you see she resembles nothing like the creature that attacked us earlier, however her face is fucking hilarious." Greyz goes on to explain.

"Hey! Well, at least I tried!" The nickel eyed girl stuck out her bottom lip and her eyebrows furrowed.

"But anyways," Genevieve shook her head and carried on to explain the heartless to the boys. Cloud's eyes narrowed at the ground as she delved deeper into her story.

"You saw those creatures you fought several minutes ago correct?" Cloud asked. The girls all shook their heads showing their agreement. "Those were nobodies. Like Heartless they aren't human anymore." Riku picks up the explanation.

"Yes, when a person's heart turns to the dark, the dark heart turns into a Heartless while carcass left behind turns into a Nobody." Sheila's eyes go wide.

"So, we just killed zombies." Sheila asks, eyes still wide.

"No, you ass, we eliminated the Heartless' bodies." Greyz retorted.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you weren't hugged enough as a child?" Sheila inquires evoking a snort from Greyz, Genevieve just shakes her head and sympathetically smiles at Cloud, apologizing for her friend behaviors.

"But you guys haven't fought them before correct?" Riku asks, once again breaking the mock quarrel.

"No, all we know is what you guys have told us." Genevieve retorts.

"And that," Riku thinks of what to call the blue animal that changed into Greyz, "giant animal…was you?" His eyes switched to the turquoise orbs. The smile belonging to the orbs widens, showing her fangs.

"Wanna see yourself?" Greyz asks as a shroud covers her body. The girls step away from the cloud, not knowing from where their friend would jump from. And out of the gray smoke jumps a blue fox-wolf-dog thing.

Up close, the deep blue animal had thick fur that followed through to it's tail where the color changed to a more cerulean blue. Greyz unsheathed her silver claws, stretching, making her muscles release endorphins causing her shake with joy. She rose from her stretching position to a sitting position showing she had on the same tie-dyed scarf as the human Greyz had earlier. Her eyes glistened with the same turquoise as she moved her haunches back, walking closer to Riku showing exactly how tall she was. She circled the boys and Riku noticed that she came to Cloud's shoulder. She was definitely of the dog family though. Dog muzzle, thick fur around her neck, fox like tail. It leapt and transformed into Greyz again, who was smirking. Greyz walked past Genevieve and whispered something in her ear which caused a confused look to take over Genevieve's face.

"Well while those two are gossiping, I have a sword that isn't really a sword. It's more like a giant wand. Or a talisman. But it can cut through things too…youknow?" The orange girl tried describing her choice of weapon.

"Almost as confusing as you are, isn't it?" Greyz tosses a glance at the young girl who thinks to herself for a moment and then nods in agreement. The silver eyed girl laughs to herself at her naive friend.

"My weapon works like a boomerang, if you didn't already notice." The dark headed girl states.

"We could tell." Cloud says with no emotion, like Cloud does.

The two boys explain their weapons for the girl's before they depart and go their separate ways for the night.

"So are we going to spend the night here I guess?" Greyz questions the two of her friends.

"It wouldn't hurt to get one more night of rest." Genevieve says shrugging. Greyz steps into the gummi with the other girls following suit. They walk into their room and do their separate thing. Genevieve would brush her teeth in their bathroom, Greyz would wash up, while Sheila would find her pajamas. Eventually switching they would all get ready for bed at the same time, like always; until Sheila broke the silence with an incoherent sentence.

"What was that Sheila?" The sweet dispositioned girl asks.

"Ya, sorry. We don't speak stupid." Greyz adds. Sheila ignores the comment and spits out the tooth paste in her mouthmaking her capable to speak.

"What was that you whispered to Veve earlier?"

"Oh ya. I wanted to tell her something in here that I couldn't say infront of the two guys we met earlier."

"And that was?" Veve inquires.

"You know how I can smell certain things?" Greyz asks poking her head out of the shower. Veve pulls her shirt over head nods, not making eye contact with the blue headed girl, and searches for her pants. "Well it's funny, because earlier, I could smell a faint scent of-"

**Of!? Of!? OF!!!!????**

**Oooooooo what could she have smelled? Flowers? Babies? Pizza? You are just going to have to wait and see, muahahaha lol I know I am so evil. Leaving you guys with another anticlimactic ending, but the firepit outside ****and my friends are calling so alas, I have to run. But leave meh some lovin!**

**_native-kitten :_ Thank you so much! you are the only one who answered my question haha but i think i might follow that path if i can ever figure where this story is going. **

**_ninja-of-twilight :_ Thanks oodles full! I'll try to update every day tis week, they might be short but they'll still keep you updated! hahaha **

**OxoxoxoxO - mumpalump**


End file.
